


Te amo

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te amo Te amo Te amo...</p><p>Raphael and Simon early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

Te amo Te amo Te amo...

Simon took a two years of Spanish in high school and was very capable of using Google translate. He knew exactly what Raphael was whispering into his skin as the sun rose and Simon was getting up. He knew Raphael made sure the last words he spoke that day were twelve "I love yous" into his collar bone, into each of his ribs, anywhere he could reach really.

He squirms away from Raphael's tongue and teeth and mantra. He pushes Raphael down and straddles him, reliving his vampire days as nips at Raphael's jaw line and the curve of his neck and shoulder. 

Raphael whimpers and thrusts up, his mantra only faltering when their cocks meet and everything is lost in friction and heat and the warm body above him. 

Raphael squirms and loses himself in his fledgling, his savior, his atonement and last blessing. He cries out and Simon abandoned his neck to lick and twist at his nipples. 

He clutches Simon's shoulder and leaves little half moons. Simon picks him up. Simon leans against the headboard and drops Raphael into his lap. 

Raphael chases his release and Simon's lips. He thrusts against Simon's stomache, rutting against him, mouth gaping open. 

"Te amo" Simon whispers into Raphael's ear and he comes, just like that, and latching himself to Simon's neck not even a minute later. 

Simon lets out a yelp and jerks into Raphael's thighs and comes, panting and falling against the headboard.

The sun rises in the sky and Rapheal's chest falls in sync.


End file.
